Cheater Cheater
by MidnightStarr
Summary: After finding Johnny drunk in a bar, Mariam decides to take him back to Mystel's hotel room. Only to discover that Johnny has some plans of his own... JohnnyxMariam, JohnnyxMystel slightly. Lemon, 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Jemma:** Recommendation; Read glitteredvixen06 's fic 'Bondage'. This is sort of a follow-up, with Johnny getting a little too horny for his own good this time. Actually, he gets so horny, he cheats on Mystel with a chick.

* * *

"I think you've _really _had too much to drink..." Mariam muttered, kicking open Johnny's motel room door.

"No.. Nonono.... I'm fine..." The Scot slurred, dragging his feet irritably for Mariam as she struggled to support him.

"No, you're not. '_Fine_' people don't drink 12 beers, fall over a bar stool and crack a valet parker in the jaw!" Mariam hissed, her frustration growing as Johnny's drunk shenanigans with his feet caused her more and more posture problems.

"He-He took a swing at me first!!" Johnny slurred once more. Mariam was about to say something, but instead the friction of Johnny sliding down from her shoulder and falling to the floor just as they reached the bedroom stopped her.

She gave an irritated sigh.

"Johnny McGregor, I _hate _you sometimes!" The blue-haired beauty stated, bending down despite her short skirt and sticking her hands under Johnny's shoulders, attempting to pull him to his staggering feet.

The room swam in front of Johnny's maroon eyes, making the drunk boy squint and groan. But, one thing he saw brightly; the electric purple of Mariam's underwear; sheathed between her creamy white thighs. The girl mustn't have known he was in perfect eye-shot...

"....." Johnny gulped at it, his eyes not being able to leave the sight.

"...Johnny?" Mariam asked, looking around curiously.

"....What?" He asked, snapping out of her perverted daze. This was unusual....

"Where's Mystel?" She asked, looking around the apartment. The oblivious girl still failed to notice Johnny's gazing.

"G.. Gone out..." Johnny stuttered. "He and Ray went to a movie..." Johnny trailed off. Mariam looked down curiously.

"Okay... I don't wanna leave you alone when you're this drunk..." The solitary female of the SaintShields groaned again, successfully pulling Johnny from the floor and making him stand drunkenly on his own two feet again.

"Yeah.. I mean, no..." Johnny muttered, his messy mahogany hair getting in the way of his eyes. "You should stay.." He said. Mariam sighed lowly. Her pale hands tugged lightly on the silky fabric of her halter top, making sure it stayed in place as she got back into position to support her intoxicated friend.

"Fine, I'll stay. ...God, you stink!" She wrinkled her nose, leading Johnny over to the bed. The intense aroma of alcohol wafted from him, and moreso when he laughed light-hearted at her comment. Mariam just held her breath as she let him drop, Johnny giving an 'oomph!' sound as his back hit the mattress. "You should get some sleep."

"..Nah.... Go check the fridge for me eh, see if there's any beer..." Johnny muttered, his cloudy eyes trailing over Mariam's sleek figure standing at the foot of the bed.

"Wha?! No Johnny! Go to sleep dammit! You're so drunk you can't even see straight." Mariam spat at him.

Johnny didn't answer.

Instead, he ran over in his mind what Mystel would say if he took advantage of his drunkenness and slept with her. Honestly; a gay guy could be straight for a night, right? ..Well, most of them didn't, but Johnny always thought of himself as special. Yes, he was gay; he liked a good stiff cock. He knew Mariam was straight, so she liked cock too. Maybe she'd like his cock?

The more and more Johnny surveyed his thoughts, the more and more he thought of how fine Mariam looked and just how in Love with Mystel he was. Johnny Loved Mystel; not Mariam. Mariam was... Just fun to him. And Mystel had come close to cheating before. Johnny had made him pay for that... That night Mystel kissed _him_ who's elaborate disguise did nothing to fool either of them...

_Johnny leaned in close again, laying himself over Mystel's bent form, his velvety member rubbing along the split in Mystel's bottom. "Really though," Johnny continued interrupting Mystel again. "That's not why I'm so angry, well, not the whole reason." Johnny reached out and slapped Mystel hard on the bottom with a resounding smack and followed it quickly with, "It's…" SMACK! "Because…" SMACK! "You…" SMACK! "Knew!" SMACK!"_

Johnny smirked to himself as he thought about Mystel's caring, gentle nature. Of course he would get over it; this was just in return.

(Let's hope this is just the booze talking.)

"..I'll go to bed... If you... You come with me." Johnny smirked sleazily, eyeing Mariam's long legs from his sprawled position on the bed.

"..Uh, no." Mariam said bluntly, turning on her heel. Johnny frowned as she went to make her way out of the room.

"D-Don't go.. I'sorry." He slurred. Mariam rolled her eyes, stepping back into the room and sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Johnny, you're drunk. I'm gonna go call Mystel to come home." Mariam said. Two seconds later, and the girl had moved from the bed again, leaving Johnny's eyes on her denim skirt-clad ass as she put her cell to her ear and walked out of the room. Johnny frowned again.

..Then smirked.

Johnny reached into his bedside drawer, and began to pull out a few familiar, sexy things.

Mariam, for like the hundredth time that night, let out a groan as she slipped her cell back into her pocket. 'Mystel must've shut his off so he wouldn't interrupt the movie...'

The girl sighed and walked back into Johnny's room.

...Who was no where in sight. The Scot was no longer laying awkwardly on the bed. The green-eyed girl let her eyes skim across the tan room carefully.

"...Johnny?"

"GOTCHA!"

Mariam let out a squeal as Johnny jumped out from behind the door, grabbed her around the waist and forced her down to the bed.

"Johnny what the hell are you doing!?" She cursed, trying to push the drunken beyblader away from her. But, never underestimate the power of the drunkard; Johnny just pushed right back, and much to Mariam's dismay, began to lock a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

Mariam was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Shhhh not so loud will ya??" Johnny said, giving a hard tug on the cuffs to make sure they were locked in place.

"Johnny _let . me . GO!" _Mariam said in between frustrated breaths. Just what the hell _was_ Johnny doing??? It had to be because he was drunk... Johnny didn't like girls... Maybe he was gonna kill her? Yeah, right. Mariam searched her mind for reasons to explain Johnny's actions as she watched the man stumble clumsily off the bed again and grab...

Oh my god.

Mariam dropped her jaw as Johnny took out a collar, a whip, a leash, and a dildo.. From his bedside drawer.

"....No. No no no, those are for Mystel, _not _me!" Mariam gasped, seeing Johnny's lips curl into a grotesque smirk at her frightened, nervous expression.

"Oh c-come on, Mariam..." He said, "Give in, l-let loose and have some fun..!" Johnny croaked, crawling back onto the bed. As soon as Mariam saw a hand reaching for her skirt, she kicked out with a leg and hoped to hell she'd hit the Majestic hard enough to knock him out till Mystel got home.

No such luck.

Johnny just laughed, ducking out of the way of the second kick and using the opportunity to land a hard slap to Mariam's ass.

She gave a sharp gasp in pain. Then, a gasp in surprise as she felt the cool leather of a collar, studs and all, fasten around her neck. It even came with a chain leash.

"This isn't funny Johnny, take this damn thing off!!" Mariam barked, supporting herself on her elbows on the velvety bedspread as she brought her hands to the collar, tugging and prying at it. Johnny just laughed again at the sight as he brought his palm down hard on Mariam's sore ass again, hearing the resounding smack and clink of the chain as Mariam jumped a little in mock escape.

"Oww!" The girl weaned, looking back at Johnny sourly. Even when she was happy, Mariam's features always had a sarcastic, yet peaceful look; it was hard to describe. But when she was angry, well.. Johnny had never seen a more beautiful female face. Her lilac lips jutted out in a pretty pout, and her emerald eyes narrowed to a dangerous, sultry degree. It seemed to set her face aflame with feeling; along with something else in Johnny's pants.

"Can't you just enjoy thisss...?" Johnny said again, as his hand dug into the pile of things in the drawer once more.

"No!" Mariam said quickly. "Johnny, Mystel-" Everything went black.

Johnny had sprung a blindfold on her. He'd thought about using the leather hood, but something that special was to be reserved for his lovely Mystel only. Instead, he'd use a handkerchief and a strap of leather to gag her. Mariam gave a squeak as she began to thrash around, trying to hold her own against the weight of her drunk friend.

She just wasn't so lucky.

Soon Johnny had managed to get a finger into the corner of her mouth, and before Mariam could react the foul taste of leather bound her, and she felt the small clip at the back of the strap close and Johnny laughed again. She could only groan against the gag, wishing desperately to see what macabre wonders Johnny had yet in store for her.

Mariam hadn't bargained for this when she went out.

"_Johnny?"_

"_H-Hey Mariam.!" Johnny grinned, clumsily walking over to her and giving the SaintShield a bone-crushing hug. "How are youuu?" He slurred. Mariam forced a smile as she broke the hug between the two. It wasn't hard to see how drunk he was.. But then again, one could tell by the smell and the errors of his speech alone._

"_I'm fine, Johnny.. Uh, where's Mystel??" She asked curiously, her eyes darting around the dimly lit club, across people jiving on the dance floor and others seated at tables and bar stools._

"_He ain't here." Johnny said quickly, smirking as he watched her eyes travel. "Y-you gon'have a drink?" He spit out, grabbing Mariam's arm and proceeding to drag her toward the long slab of a bar._

"_Yeahhhhh, sure...." She trailed off, eyeing Johnny as he called another two beer from the tender._

_Just how many had he had already...?_

_How many more was he planning to have??_

_Mariam sighed deeply, watching Johnny turn back to her and hand her her beer clumsily, raising his own to his lips and taking a long gulp. Mariam could've sworn the beer was half empty once the copper bottle hit the slab again._

_She sighed and took another sip of her beer. It was unusual for Johnny to be out without Mystel. Were they having problems?? Mariam could only guess. Though that seemed unlikely, after hearing that he and Johnny all but fucked like rabbits every single night..._

_Mariam had to drop her thoughts as Johnny took a step toward her, and crashed over one of the stools..._

_She rolled her eyes._

_Time to go._

Mariam gave a sharp squeal against the gag as she felt Johnny give a rough pull on the chain attached to her collar, and almost drag her till she felt the sense to crawl where he wanted her to.

"This.. This is gon'be fun." The Scot smirked drunkenly, putting his hand flat against Mariam's butt to tell her to stop crawling backward. His smirk only widened as he felt the shiver run through her.

Next, he got onto his knees, and began to pull down Mariam's skirt with one hand while his other swept away the long waves of hair surrounding the back of her neck and untied the halter top. Mariam gave a weak squeak as the cups of her top fell downward, a rush of air hitting her exposed breasts. Next she felt it hit her ass, as the denim of her skirt was pulled down over her round globes and pulled out so roughly from under her legs that she nearly fell to her stomach.

Johnny peered at her exposed breasts, smirking as he realized she'd gone braless. Of course. A sort of primal instinct burned in his eyes, and undermining the sight of her smooth ass for one minute, he reached an arm under her and gripped one firm tit in his hand.

"Now now noww..." He said as Mariam swayed a little in unease from the unwanted touch. "You just relax... I'ma gonna make you feel goodddd." He grinned, moving around to the front of Mariam and getting a better look at those precious boobs.

They were a large B, almost a C, just like a fruit in prime form. They stood out brightly against the black of her halter top straps, the small pink nipples hardening from either the coolness of the room or the feeling of his eyes scanning her. Johnny chuckled, fully knowing Mariam was un-capable of stating her disgust and just had to sit around and take his 'playing'.

"..So... Can I suck 'em??" He asked, watching as she shook her head quickly, little grunts of protest coming from her gagged mouth that made Johnny's already hard manhood twitch in impatience. "Well I don't really need ya permission.." He grinned, his hand grabbing the chain once again and pulling it so hard to the left that Mariam shrieked and fell to the side, rolling onto her back in reflex.

Johnny moved over her, his hand tightening it's grip almost painfully on Mariam's soft breast. She let out a small moan. It only escalated once his thumb began to kneed her nipple, brushing it roughly and sending tingles of pleasure through her.

Mariam _couldn't_ want this.

With a single touch of Johnny's rough palm, she'd gone from loathe to lust.

Mariam thought about it carefully, trying to ignore the sensations Johnny sent through her. But ignorance was impossible once she felt his wet, hot mouth clamp down on one of her sensitive pale peaks.

Johnny thought he heard a moan from between her gagged lips, but he just smirked against her flushing breast and sucked hardly on her nipple, his tongue swirling the tip of the soft nub and just enjoying the shakes and spasms that seemed to roll from her body like waves against a beach.

Underneath the blindfold, Mariam's eyes shut slowly as she indulged herself in his exotic ministrations. She didn't want to admit it was heaven, but, well.. It was pretty close.

Then it seemed like heaven was ripped away just as she'd begun to enjoy it.

Johnny pulled back from her breast and grinned, though she couldn't tell.

"Like that Mariamm?" It almost seemed like slowly, sex was wearing off his alcoholism. He almost said that sentence without slurring. Mariam just groaned against the leather.

'Maybe... Kicking back and having some harmless fun with Johnny wouldn't be so bad after all...'

"I knew you would." Johnny continued, "And you should like'is even better."

Within seconds, Johnny delved a hand between Mariam's thighs and commanded the girl split her long legs. Mariam's teeth just clenched against the leather, and let him open her to his curious eyes.

Johnny felt her grow uneasy as a muscle tightened in her thigh, and he only smirked at it, before looking upon her venus mound. It was as light a pink as her nipples, and Johnny noticed that she blushed twice as much. He gulped a little, before letting his finger brush across her outer lips.

A shiver wracked her immediately, and he could only chuckle.

"Calm down would ya??" Without warning, he brought his hand back and sucked the finger he used into his mouth, and then dipped it inside her to the knuckle. He watched her beautiful chest rise slowly, a deep breath hushing out against the leather gag. On second thought, he didn't need the spit; his friend was plenty wet already.

His lips curved into a smile, before he reached upward and clasped a bit of the gag.

"If I take this off, you gon'do what I tell you tooo?" He asked. Mariam nodded slowly, and took in a few precious gulps of unscathed air as Johnny removed her gag.

"Thank you..." She muttered. Johnny noticed that it had lost the majority of it's anger; it pleased him. He leant down over her again, and this time, he pressed his lips onto her's.

Mariam stiffened beneath him. He was kissing her.... Okay. It couldn't really be called weirder than the other things going on... She began to move her soft lips over his, surprised that he didn't taste nearly as bad as she would've thought. Mariam felt him smirk against her lips, before breaking the short but surprising kiss and delving another two fingers sharply into her cunt. A gasp slipped through her lips, only helping that sadistic smirk spread.

"You're real wet Mariam... You must be enjoyin' this..."

The heat of her was enticing against his fingers, and, before Johnny found what he was doing, his other hand had helped to rid himself of his pants and boxers. And it was stroking his iron-hard cock. Meanwhile, the fingers buried within Mariam's female walls began a steady rhythm of 'in, out, in, twirl, in, out, in, twirl'. The most interesting mewling noises escaped her throat, and her hips made several attempts to buck upwards.

"Johnnyyyyyyyyy..." She purred, her head tossing back in a beautiful, ocean-wave motion.

"Mariam." He said confidently. "...Did I tell you Mystel might be out real, real late??"

* * *

**SB: **This is the first chapter, hope you like it! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**SB:** FINALLY. What have I kept you waiting, like, a year or some shit? Sorry guys. But my Beyblade love was/is slowly fading.. Maybe it's due to the fact that everyone thinks all of them are gay for some reason. *sigh* But here it is! The grand ending to Cheater Cheater.

* * *

The drunken pair spent a few more minutes of raw fingering, and Johnny had Mariam on the burgeoning edge of orgasm.

Whether he was going to let her cross the threshold was another story.

The Scot smirked to himself and pulled his fingers out of her glistening pussy, his eyes as glossy as the beer bottles he drank from and as sin-filled as his mind. He sucked the three fingers into his mouth and all but devoured her taste, her essence.

Mariam gulped slightly, legs teetering back together after Johnny's assault of their own accord.

What was he planning now?? What was he doing? Mariam still couldn't see because of Johnny's god forsaken fuckin' blindfold.

"Johnny.." She purred, shocked at just how horny her voice sounded.

"Yeahhh..?" Johnny muttered, sitting back on his ass and glancing downward at his straining cock. His lips curved into a smirk. Gripping himself, he looked back at the blinded girl before him, her throat flushed and cheeks pink, naked in all her glory.

He couldn't wait.

Curling his hand a few times to roll the chain of Mariam's collar, he slowly tugged the girl forward until Mariam was mere inches away from him.

"Gimme your hand..." he said, breath sated with lust. Mariam drew her bottom lip between her white teeth and held out one hand slowly. She felt Johnny clutch the flesh, and then drag her arm downward until she felt something undeniably hard caress her palm.

Mariam's breath caught, and on reflex she wrapped her arm around the length and jerked upward gently.

The vibrations of pleasure swept Johnny's drunk form, and he moaned loudly at even the slightest touch. Mariam swallowed.

'Your turn now Johnny..' She thought as moved her hand upward till only his cock head was in the lower part of her fist, and then leant downward until she felt her chin collide with her hand.

There she moved her fist back down and flicked her tongue out, the dash of pink searing across the head of Johnny's cock and making the Scottish blader scream. Mariam felt the urge to smirk.

Slowly she drew him between her lips, moving her head downward and loving the feel of him against the back of her throat. Gag reflex or not, she had the urge to really make this one good. Good for Johnny, for some weird reason.

Johnny opened his eyes to slits, groaning in lust and reaching out with the hand not holding the leash to tangle it in Mariam oceanic hair. He felt her moan softly against his dick, and the simple vibration made Johnny feel hard as a tire iron.

"Fuckk... Faster..." He heard himself grunt, and Mariam obliged, her head beginning to bob and lick with supreme skill.

She loved the noises she drew out of him, the primal, obsessive growls and moans that made her clit twitch.

'Not a bad night after all...' Mariam thought, imagining opening her eyes and looking up at Johnny. His head was back, his face was read and sweat beaded on his temples and he moaned once more. At least in her head. All she really saw was the inevitable blackness of the blindfold.

She was never going to get tired of hearing that moan.

Soon though, after running her tongue up the prominent vein on Johnny's shaft, she felt the warning stiffening, and then felt the warm salty fluid shoot into her mouth.

Moaning softly, Mariam closed her eyes once more and swallowed around the thickness of Johnny, making him jump as she continued to milk him for all the come his body could spare.

By the time Mariam finally pulled away from him and drew a hand carefully around her swollen lips, it was all Johnny could do to grab her cheeks and kiss her hard, neverminding the taste of himself in her wet mouth.

"Mariamm.." The man ground out against her lips, delving his tongue inside and exploring. She gasped softly against his lips, feeling the hands on her cheeks palm them almost lovingly.

When the kiss finally broke, Mariam was shocked to feel Johnny standing at attention all ready to go once more.

For some weird, retarded reason she recalled Johnny saying in an interview once 'I'm a Scot; and I'm a Majestic. We _never _give up.'

"..Get on your stom-" he hiccuped, "..Stomach.." Johnny murmured, placing a hand between Mariam's breasts and shoving backwards probably what he intended to be gently but actually hard enough to put her on her back on the bed.

Mariam gulped and turned quickly, doing what she assumed Johnny was gonna do next, and fumbling around for a pillow and then shoving it under her hips, raising them to Johnny's like.

But then she felt the fabric being pulled out from under her.

"Not'that pillow.. That's Mystel's..." Johnny said gently, putting the pillow back perfectly in place and even fluffing it.

He didn't want to feel bad about doing this.

Mariam smiled weakly despite her situation. He really loved Mystel. And she was sure the Egyptian returned his feelings.

Her thoughts were broken however when another pillow was shoved under her hips, most likely Johnny's, and then felt him tug her backward and up just a little more.

'This is really happening..' Her mind wondered briefly.

Johnny stared downward at her glistening slit and swallowed the lump in his throat. She was beautiful... Not beautiful like his Mystel would ever be, but beautiful enough for some damn good lovin'.

And he sure as fuck knew he was hot.

Johnny looked over at the stash of loot he'd placed beside the bed and grabbed a condom from the floor, rippin' it open and rolling it on.

Then he leant down and pressed a kiss quickly to the dip in her spine before lining up his stiff cock with her tiny pink entrance.

He heard her curse and felt himself shudder when he drove himself into her. She was tight.. Felt a lot tighter than she did around his fingers, and FUCK it felt good.. !

"Johnny... !" Mariam moaned, feeling him, hard as fuck slide to the hilt within her.

"Jesus.." Johnny breathed out, leaning over her white back and driving himself even deeper into her core. Mariam writhed beneath him, adjusting to his large size and then panted for more.

Goddamn it he agreed with her.

With a quick snap of his hips, Johnny pulled out and then slammed back inside, earning a high pitched moan.

"Fuckin' turns me on that you can't see shit.." He gasped at her, same hand winding back into her hair and pulling her head back gently. Mariam arched for him, feeling him inside as he moved and felt heaven.

"Fuck, Johnny.." She murmured, "Come on, fuck... Fuck me..."

She barely got the 'me' out of her lips before Johnny slammed back inside once more almost so roughly the bed shook and she was shoved forward, more pressure on her head as her hair was pulled.

But either way she moaned hot and loud, Johnny gritting his teeth.

He couldn't help but notice something, however.

With Mystel... There was_ connection. _Not just this savage raw fuck for shits and giggles.

There was something special when he gave himself over to the blonde, something special when Mystel gave himself over to Johnny. Something undescribable, something perfect.. Something this night with Mariam couldn't give him.

Sadly, as he began to pump his hips faster and harder into her, he knew this night couldn't happen ever again.

Another of Mariam's cries of pleasure broke through his concentration and Johnny grunted with bliss.

Mariam squeezed her emerald eyes shut underneath the blindfold, and even she found her thoughts wandering toward the blonde member of the household that wasn't present. She wondered if Mystel would hate her, if he would find out about this night.

She wondered what her and Johnny's relationship would be like after this, whether it would happen again.

Sadly, she almost hoped it would.

Panting loudly, back arching and throat being brandished to the world, Mariam let out a cry as her orgasm rushed upon her and sent her spiraling into coma-like satiation as she lowered her torso to the bed once more, breathing heavily.

Johnny kept pumping away, and a moment later the familiar, relaxing shudder sent lightning up his spine as he came hot and wet, body quivering.

He moaned, shaking with the still-lingering spasms as he pulled himself out of her, and then laid down beside her.

His head slowly turned to her, where her eyes waited hidden behind the blindfold and kept her expression a secret. With a comatose-like arm, he finally found the clasp of the leather strap, and released her vision from it's dark prison.

Her eyes were closed.

Before Johnny closed his own and felt the exhaustion take him, he briefly wondered if her eyes would ever measure up to Mystel's morning-after look.

* * *

The door to the apartment opened a few hours later, and the smell of sweat and sex hit Mystel like a fog bank.

The man cocked his eyebrow, shut the door with his foot gently and then wandered into his bedroom. He failed to notice the pair of female heels by his welcome mat.

But what he saw couldn't lie.

Johnny and Mariam, passed out, ass-naked on their bed, both sleeping peacefully.

All Mystel did was sigh.

Now he didn't feel so bad about going back to Ray's apartment after the movie.


End file.
